Surfing Lesson
by ncislaKay-Kay
Summary: Deeks takes his now fiancé, Kensi,for a surfing lesson.


Surfing Lesson

Kensi stirs and groans as the sunlight crashes through Deeks' bedroom window, but soon forgets about her unpleasant wake-up as she rolls over to see her model-hot sex-God of a fiancé emerging from the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers, rubbing his hair and face to rid himself of sleep.

" _Holy sweet Jesus, I am one lucky girl"_ she thinks as he stretches, and his muscles tense all around his body, and she can't help but bite her lip and squirm a bit to control herself so she doesn't jump him right then and there.

"You're up early" she yawns as she notices the clock on the night stand reads "06:37am".

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you. Thought I'd get a surf in before the day really starts. Waves are supposed to be epic this week."

"No, it's fine."

"I won't go if you don't want me to." He says as he sits on the bed next to her, absentmindedly twirling one of her curls around his index finger.

"Are you kidding me?" she asks with those adorable puppy-dog eyes he can never refuse. "You love surfing, sometimes more than me and Monty!"

"Hey! I love _nothing_ more than you. You know that right?" He looks at her with pure lust and a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know" she mumbles as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Good! And don't ever, ever forget it." He tells her with complete honesty in his voice.

"I won't. But you don't have to skip surfing because of me… I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks

"Positive" she confirms with a light kiss to his lips.

"Hey here's a genius idea" she announces chirpily.

"Oh God…" he says with a cheeky grin

"Heyy! I'm serious!" she chuckles

"Yeah, what's your genius idea?" he questions

"Teach me how to surf" she states.

"Really? Like… on the board… in the water… standing up?" he asks while trying to sound shocked

"Yes", she laughs, "on the board, in the water, standing up" She repeats. "You, me, and the water." She tells him with that loving look he's sure he'll never get tired of.

"You know what… that is a genius idea!"

"Told you!" she says as she pokes his chest.

"Okay, well I think you have a few bathing suits here, so why don't you get changed, and I'll pack a picnic and some towels, and we can get this show on the road?" he suggests.

"Now _that_ , Mr Deeks, is a genius idea" she whispers as she sits up and kisses him fully on the lips.

It's another ten minutes before Kensi has chosen an appropriate bathing suit for her surfing lesson, and when she emerges from the bathroom from changing, Deeks can't control the reaction his body has to her. The bathing suit she chose is a tight, black halter neck, backless scrap of material, with a back-strap of a bikini top. Her olive skin is absolutely glowing, and whatever way she has her hair pulled back, she looks like an absolute Goddess in Deeks' eyes.

"Holy mother of…" he mutters as he stares at her with loving, adoring, and very turned on eyes.

"See something you like Detective?" she asks coyly as she does a little pose against the door frame, and Deeks has to pull the duvet over his lap to save himself from embarrassment.

"Ohh.. Everyday" he says as he lets his eyes roam over her body, starting with her gorgeous face, down to her breasts (of course. Deeks being Deeks here), down to her toned, taut stomach, and finally her long brown legs that seem to go on for miles. He looks back up at her to find her blushing, and reaching for a long flowing top to cover herself up. As she reaches her arm out to grab the top, he notices the ring on her left ring-finger, and in that moment, the pride he has to be able to call her his is at its highest point.

"Here, let me get that for you" he suggests as he takes the top from her hands, and indicates for her to lift up her arms. He doesn't break eye contact as he lets the soft material fall down her body, covering up his prize-possession.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, you know that?" he confesses with pure lust in his eyes.

"Wow, thank you…" she chuckles before placing a kiss on his lips.

"C'mon, we better get going" he states- a hint of disappointment in his voice because he just wants to tear the bathing suit from her body right now- before pulling her close by her waist and placing a long, loving kiss to her soft lips.

"Okay" she smiles as they walk out of Deeks' apartment, Monty's leash in her hand, and the picnic basket and towel bag in his hands.

They take Deeks' car to the beach, and once they get the boards off the rack on the car and their things set up, he grabs her by the hand and pulls her towards the water, boards under their arms, Monty in tow. It's a matter of about five minutes of free-style surfing before Deeks crashes into the water, next to Kensi, who laughs at his fail of a dive.

"Okay Princess, you ready?" he asks

"More than ever" she confirms

He grabs his board and they paddle out a bit towards the big waves. Monty tries to swim out after them, but when he realises this is surfing-deep, he turns back for shore.

"He'll learn… someday" Deeks says and Kensi can't help the chuckle that escapes her lips.

"On three…" he shouts over to her as he notices a big wave starting to fold "you're gonna turn your board to shore, get up on your knees, and then try to stand, kay?"

"Okay" she replies

"Ready? One… two… _three_!" he shouts, and in unison, they turn their boards, and get up onto their knees. Deeks stands up after about three seconds, Kensi repeating his action, only to fall off after about five seconds. She gets back on her board, and repeats the process until she reaches Deeks.

"You okay Fern?" he asks as he swims out to meet her

"Fantastic. Just gotta get the staying-up bit right" she tells him

"Oh sweetheart, around you, that task is a piece of cake!" he assures her, causing her to burst out laughing at his cheesy innuendo.

After about twenty minutes of demonstrations, helping and practicing, Kensi finally manages to stay up on the board until the wave dies down.

"That's my girl!" she hears Deeks shout from his board a few metres away, a huge smile plastered across his face.

As they swim back out to the big waves for one last round, Deeks shouts over "kay this time, I'm gonna do something a bit risky" she looks worried at this but listens to him anyway. "When I shout ' _NOW_ ', I want you to take one step towards the front of the board okay?"

"Okay" she agrees, still slightly worried that this plan could get them both hurt.

As they stand up on their boards on the way in, Kensi can see Deeks getting nearer out of the corner of her eye. He comes as close to her as a metre, and after untying his ankle-strap, he shouts " _NOW!_ ". She takes the step forward, and next thing she knows, Deeks is on her board with her. She stretches out her arms to keep her balance, and she feels Deeks wrap his arms around her waist to stabilise her. She melts into is grasp as they surf into shore, and Deeks jumps off the board first, and catches Kensi as she jumps off. He swims over to reclaim his board, and they head back to their picnic spot.

"So Kensalina, what'd you think of your first surfing lesson, huh?" he asks with a sly grin on his face

"Ummm…it was okay…" she says trying to sound dissatisfied

"You want me to add some more action to it?" he asks cockily as he pulls her as physically close to him as possible

"I guess you'll have to Detective" she confirms as she reaches up to kiss him, lips parting as she gasps when she feels his hand move to her ass, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Her hands find his biceps, shoulders and finally hair, and the picnic is forgotten about for a good ten minutes as he lowers them down to the picnic blanket, for one hell of a steamy make out session.

"Best surfing lesson ever" she mumbles around his lips and they can feel each other smiling into the kiss.


End file.
